


Wilderness and river water

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, but they dont like flat out appear, mention of Inuyasha and Kaede and Rin and Jakken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Some choices are not as crystal clear as you might think, even if everything says yes, is it okay to kiss him still?





	Wilderness and river water

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

Sesshomaru’s visits were short and to the point, he would bring gifts for his protegee Rin, who he viewed as a daughter, even if she wasn’t born out of his flesh and blood. The little girl would shower her lord with love on the days he would stay for more than a few hours; she would tell him on how she was growing stronger as an archer, how she couldn’t wait to join him again, and everyone just kept away to not interrupt them, except for Inuyasha’s family.

But she could feel him staring, staring at _her_, when he came by. She would often catch his golden eyes tracking her up and down, like Inuyasha often would when he acted territorial the first few weeks they travelled together. _Territorial? With me?_ she questioned, her eyebrow raising as she walked back to the village where she now resided with Kaede, Inuyasha and the others.

Her duties of the day were done through, the berries were picked for her snacks, she had gotten enough wood to make more arrows and maybe another bow, as her old one was struggling to catch up, she even got some rightful and proper midday-walking done, she hadn't strolled in peace in some time now, so that helped clear her mind from the recent weeks' events. Inuyasha and her had not been well, the end of their relationship, as lovers, was coming.

She could see it from miles ahead, but the crash was hard nonetheless. It did not help either that Sesshomaru was occupying her mind more and more, especially during those lonely nights where there was no veil between her thoughts and the moon that watched over the land.

‘‘I must be approaching the lake now, I wonder if- Oh crap!’’ She nearly tripped and fell to her knees, but she latched onto a trunk with her nails digging in. The demon lord stepped from under the waterfall that originated the lake, and subsequently the river that ran across the village. She covered her mouth, jaw hanging open, shocked.

He was waist-deep in the water, his silver hair sticking to his back and his arms, sliding his fingers under it to press the remnant water out. He sniffed her scent in the air, _flowers and wilderness, a hint of fresh bread…_ Sesshomaru’s mind processed the unique of her scent.

‘‘Miko, I know you’re there.’’ Even if he couldn’t see her through the tree trunk, he spotted her. She bit her lip, _maybe if I stay still long enough.._

‘‘Step out of that hiding, Miko.’’ His tone was demanding, she pressed her head against the trunk for a moment and stepped out, her cheeks as red as the bottom of her priestess attire. 

‘‘Why do you hide?’’ He talked to her with no consideration of the position she was in. Staring at her naked brother-in-law, while he bathed in the village’s lake, his clothes laying on the ground, and Jakken nowhere to be seen.

‘‘I uh, don’t know?’’ 

‘‘You’re troubled to speak-’’

‘‘Stop!’’ She shouted, her arms extending forward with the palms open as her eyes shut quickly. The height of the water around him diminished as he tried to approach her, which she didn’t allow, it was embarrassing enough that she had stared down his toned chest and abdomen for a good minute before he sensed her, and she was not in the best of moods to meet Sesshomaru's entirety. 

He was more insufferable than his younger brother, in his own unique way. Inuyasha would annoy her with his rowdiness, his impatience, recklessness and boy could she go on so many other things the half-demon would do to that drove her insane. But _him?_ It was the lack of all the previous that was even worse for Kagome. She could yell _Sit!_ with Inuyasha and quiet him, but there were no means to control Sesshomaru, he was no dog that could be leashed. He was something, or more like everything, that Inuyasha wasn’t. 

‘‘Wh-why are you naked?’’ 

‘‘I am bathing, miko. I assumed you were smart enough to-’’ 

‘‘Sesshomaru, this is a human village! You can come inside a house to bathe!’’ Shouting again. Sesshomaru's ears ticked with more annoyance at her tone, for someone like him, a human yelling would have gotten them killed by now, but with it being Kagome, he would not lay a hand on her at all, at least not in a violent manner.

‘‘I’m not a human.’’ He did not care to avert his eyes from her, the drops running down his face onto his toned body. He was not happy to have her cutting him off for a second time, but he would let it slide.

‘‘Where is the halfbreed? It is unlike him to let you approach me on your own.’’ Kagome’s eyes turned away from his golden stare, her chest ached at the mention of the half-demon; their fall apart was kept a secret even from their closest friends, so it made sense why her brother-in-law, or should she say, ex brother-in-law, would not know either.

‘‘He’s… not in the village.’’ She reached for his clothing and held it in her arms, he was a lot taller than her, between the spikes and the giant fluff that would usually attach to his body, it was a bit of a struggle to hold it all in her arms, which now nuzzled against her neck.

The sound of the water moving towards her got her to look back at him, his naked body towered over her, she squeaked and covered her eyes with his clothing. He pulled them down a little to catch her red-tainted face focused on his upper half, which was just as naked from the waist down.

‘‘I assume, that something happened between Inuyasha and you,’’ He pulled his clothing from her grasp, and she covered her eyes with her hands. His eyes rolled at the young woman’s actions, he knew well she had laid eyes on a man’s body before, but his lack of understanding of human ways didn’t help him figure out why she was covering her eyes from his naked body.

‘‘C-Can we talk about something other than Inuyasha?’’ She felt bothered now, hot and bothered. She counted to when he should have been fully clothed, but when her hands went to join her sides, he was just there, staring her down with his chest bare and his lips curved in a minuscule, knowing frown.

‘‘How long?’’ There was a hint of anger, his question and curiousness unanswered still.

‘‘Huh?’’ Her feet moved back, her body surrendering to his closedness despite her mind protesting it. If he wanted to guess, she heard him right, but did not understand what he was asking about. To him it was clear though, his little brother had broken Kagome's heart and she was aching; he had heard from Sango that she barely slept, how Inuyasha was always busy battling monsters to keep them at bay.

‘‘How long has it been since he left you?’’ His question came like a dagger that twisted around her heart, cutting it open with slow, painful imaginary movements. With tears forming at the corners of her eyes, her hand raised to slap him, and although she tried, she couldn’t do it. It was right next to his cheek, hesitant to even touch him. His face did not flinch, golden eyes locked with chocolate ones.

‘‘Do it, Kagome,’’ Her name came out with a low growl, not one to threaten her, but one to incite her, and it sent shivers down her back, it was the first time he called her by her name. ‘‘Slap me if you want.’’ 

He waited, counted the seconds as she looked at her hand, then his face, hesitation written all over her body language. 

‘‘I… I can’t.’’ She sighed and closed her eyes, her face buried in her hands with shame, embarrassment, in any other occasion she would have done it, he was overstepping boundaries… right?

His sharp claws traced up the veins of her neck, knuckles caressing her cheek, and she did the same with his, tracing the red claw-like markings on his face. His skin was soft and smooth, though soaked with the water droplets that remained. Something called for him to touch her, grace her skin with his, he was sure and bold on his movements, never fearing how she would react, if she hadn't slapped him then, she wouldn't now, because that is not what she wanted.

‘‘Sesshomaru…’’ She tugged his sleeve, weakly, her breath taken away by his gentle caress, sending goosebumps all over her fair skin.

She could have done something, she could have said something, anything. _Stop_ would have sufficed to make him back up, to make him pull back, but the sensation, the taste of sweet river water covered his lips, joining hers, and the warmth of his body gently pushing against her made all common sense disappear. 

How could she have known if this was right or not? Inuyasha had, for a lack of better words, dumped her; she was bound to no lover, bound to no judging stares from her friends or family, in those minutes they made out against the old tree trunk, it was just them and no one else.

Softly, he pulled back, fingers twirling her jet-black locks, the scent of flowers steamed from her hair. He kissed her hand, and she could feel how her heart jumped around her chest, flustered.

He pulled the top of his white and red haori up, now dressed fully. She bit her lip, savoring him again as her hand rested on her chest, trying to steady her heartbeat. They remained in silence as he fixed the last bits, his fluff wrapped around his shoulder, adjusting his armor, and making sure his swords were strapped tight and secure inside their sheaths.

‘‘Will you tell the others?’’ She fiddled with the same strand he played with, her cheeks and ears painted pink, which perhaps she would blame on the blazing summer sun.

‘‘That decision is on you, miko.’’ He was calm; he had been calm the rest of their encounter, but it was a different kind of calm on his face now, a softer one. _No, that is not just calm_, she realized, as there was a tenderness in his demon eyes she had not been witness to before.

‘‘You… can call me Kagome, in private though.’’ He smiled, in one day he had both referred to her by name and smiled at her, not to forget the kiss that still lingered on her lips, _I’m gonna have a stroke if I don’t calm down_, she thought. It did not help at all, but she had to try.

‘‘I will leave now, if you want to keep this going, meet me by this tree next month. Same hour.’’ He was not asking, he was not seeking confirmation, there was no uneasiness in her heart and neither in his, he knew she was craving him too. As she watched his figure walk past her to reunite with his dear servant and old friend Jakken, who had no idea of all that happened in the span of a few minutes product of months of aching, piercing stares and unspoken desires, she sat at the lake shore.

She remained there until sunset stroke the horizon, painting the sky with red and yellow hues, sitting in absolute silence while her mind repeated the day over and over. To her surprise, she felt no guilt for the kiss, even if she kept pondering over it the rest of the day, even if she licked her lips every few moments to think back, it did not feel wrong to have kissed the older brother.


End file.
